The Crow
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: parodycrossover by way of the Crow. Sesshomaru Draeven's life was just starting to turn around. One night changed everything
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex where he and his half-brother, Inuyasha, lived. He hated the place. He hated it with all his might and for good reason. Dark, dank, practically crumbling at the seams, and rat-infested . . . It was a dangerous and unhealthy place for anyone to live in. He'd had to set traps throughout his apartment just to ensure his and Inuyasha's health. But it was all that either of them could afford at the moment. He worked for a local law firm as a legal assistant while Inuyasha played guitar for a local garage band. That didn't give them much money for rent, let alone to pay utilities and buy food as well.

'Guess it can't be helped, though,' he told himself as he brought his car to a stop. 'At least . . . not right now . . . Tomorrow, it'll change . . . I can't wait for this wedding to take place . . . Then we can leave here and _never_ look back.' Grabbing the day's paper, he climbed out of his car.

"Sesshomaru!" a familiar voice called out.

At the mention of his name, he looked up to see his brother walking towards him, a light scowl on his face. Not sure if he should be worried or indifferent, Sesshomaru calmly approached the hanyou. After all, it didn't take much to set him off anymore, especially since they had moved in to this place.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Rin's inside," came the simple statement, his way of saying the girl's mother had, once again, neglected her. "I'm going to get some food. I'll be back."

Before Sesshomaru could protest, Inuyasha was gone, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. Shaking his head slightly, Sesshomaru entered the dilapidated building and climbed the stairs all the way to the top floor. Rin's living conditions were almost as terrible as theirs. Maybe even worse, he often mused. Their father had been a powerful youkai businessman and wealthy to boot but had passed away several years ago. He had left them a great inheritance but had put a clause in it. They couldn't collect on it until Inuyasha got married. Why he had decided that, no one could say and Inuyasha finally had to leave that fact out when looking for a potential mate. Their young friend had not fared as well, however. Rin's mother, Kagura, had amounted to not much of anything in her life, being a drug addict and a drunk for who knew how long. The woman worked in a dive called The Pit, often there for long hours and when she wasn't working. He surmised that the woman probably dated some loser that lived there, keeping the young girl for the welfare benefits, and that ultimately jeopardized Rin's well-being but really had no way to prove it unless he called child protective services. However, if he did that, there was a good chance that, while she'd be placed in a good, foster home, she wouldn't be allowed to come and visit him and Inuyasha, given the neighborhood they resided in. Those thoughts alone were enough to upset them.

'Some people just don't deserve the gifts that they have received in life,' he told himself as he tossed his keys on the counter. Rin sat on their couch, holding and petting Gabrielle, Inuyasha's white cat. She seemed rather unconcerned about being there or the fact that her mother had, once again, left her to her own devices. 'It's a wonder _she_ isn't into drugs yet.'

"Hello, Rin."

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she greeted, a smile lighting her face. "Where'd Inuyasha go? He said he'd be right back in."

"He went to get some food," he replied.

"Oh . . ." Her face fell then became thoughtful. "When's Kagome supposed to be back? The wedding's tomorrow," she pouted. "She has to be here! She can't miss her own wedding!"

Kagome was Inuyasha's fiancé, a dark-haired girl of Asian descent. It had taken him some time to find her but, when he had, it had been love at first sight. He had taken her out that very night and a whirlwind romance ensued. Then it had happened. He had proposed to her and she accepted, much to his, Inuyasha's, and Rin's delight. Inuyasha and Kagome had promised Rin she could be in their wedding. Two weeks ago, though, Kagome had received a call concerning her grandfather and she'd had to leave rather suddenly. But she had promised to be back the day of the wedding. The Gods themselves, she had stated, would not be able to keep her from the one that she loved.

"She won't miss her own wedding," Sesshomaru chuckled. "Inuyasha and I will be picking her up at the airport tomorrow. Don't worry. The wedding will go on as scheduled."

"Good," she grinned. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I, Rin. Neither can I."

Inuyasha returned some time later, carrying two large paper bags that smelled strongly of Chinese food. He seemed in better spirits when he came back, his amber eyes sparkling with some shade of happiness. For that, Sesshomaru was grateful. He didn't know what he'd have done if Inuyasha had returned in the same mood he had left in.

'He's too much like Father,' Sesshomaru mused sadly to himself as he watched Inuyasha dish out food for the three of them. 'He wants to help everyone that he can but he can't. He knows it but it's the only thing that truly keeps him going. That and his desire to be with Kagome.'

After they had eaten and Rin had left to "check in" with her mother, Sesshomaru slipped his jacket on. They were running out of some bare necessities and he'd forgotten to picke them up on his way home from work. Plus, he'd wanted to pick something special up for his brother for tomorrow.

"I'll be back in a little while, Inuyasha," he called out. "Try not to trash the apartment up while I'm gone." Inuyasha snorted softly but lifted his head up as he adjusted his guitar in his arms.

"All right . . . when you get back there's something I want to talk to you about."  
"Does it have to do with Rin?"

"Yeah . . ."

Sesshomaru sighed as he shook his head. "Never going to give up on trying to save everyone, are you?" he grinned. He had a fair idea as to what Inuyasha was going to tell him. It had been something the hanyou had thought of before but had never acted on simply because he was a hanyou and unmarried. Tomorrow, things would change.

"Nope," Inuyasha replied, grinning back. "Never."

He paused for a moment, giving his half-brother a good, long look. Of course, Inuyasha would never give up. Their father wouldn't want him to. Kagome wouldn't want him to. And Sesshomaru wouldn't allow him to. They both knew it.

"Father would be proud of you, Inuyasha," he murmured. "You're turning out stronger than what he could have ever hoped for. You've proven all of his associates wrong."

"I know," came the sad smile. "It's because of him and Kagome that I can't give up. And I don't want to give up. Not now. Not when we're so close to changing things around here."

"I know . . . You'll keep fighting the good fight until you've drawn your last breath." Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "I'm proud to call you my brother."

"Thanks."

"I'll be back in a bit. Want anything while I'm out?"

"Nah," Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm set. See you in a bit."

Sesshomaru slipped out the door and down the stairs. Tomorrow was the big day. For the both of them and it promised to change everything.

'And then we can say goodbye to this dump,' he thought, a cool breeze touching his cheeks as he stepped outside into the night. 'I can't wait.'


	2. Chapter 2

Silence had fallen.

How long it had been silent, he couldn't say. Everything was just . . . quiet. It seemed odd to him because he'd been rather certain he'd heard his brother calling out for him, the hanyou's voice pain-filled and broken.

'Why, though? Why would he sound like that? Must have been my imagination,' he told himself. It never occurred to him that he had heard correctly and that, on the night before his brother's wedding, he had died.

888888888

Rin maneuvered her skateboard across the rain-soaked streets with the greatest of ease. Inuyasha had taught her how one day, when the weather had been particularly dreary. She smiled a little as his comparison came to mind. He'd said it was like surfing, something he had learned when he'd gone to California on a road trip. Rin made her way to the small cemetery, where the Draeven brothers had been laid to rest.

When she reached the graveyard, she kicked her skateboard up then began to make her way to the brothers' site, stealing flowers here and there as she went. Rin hummed to herself as she moved along, choosing the healthiest flowers from each tomb. She kept one white flower out.

'For Sesshomaru.'

Finally, she reached their graves. With a little reverence, Rin placed the white flower on Sesshomaru's grave then placed the bouquet on Inuyasha's.

"Later," she told them. Pulling her hood up, Rin turned to go. She had taken only a few steps when a crow landed on top of Sesshomaru's grave and cawed at her, as if trying to ward her away. Or perhaps it was trying to berate her for something? She couldn't decide.

"What are you? The night watchman?"

It cawed at her again and she shook her head, leaving the cemetery. The streets were not a safe place to be anymore. Not that they had been to begin with. But since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had died, she'd had no one to look after her nor did she have a haven to go to. Kagome had tried but she never stayed in Detroit long enough to really look after her. It was like the memories were too terrible for her to stay more than a week or so. Not that Rin could blame her. There were a lot of things about the area that reminded her of Inuyasha.

'She didn't have to see them, though,' Rin thought bitterly. 'She didn't. I did.'

As the rain began to beat down, Rin set her skateboard down and took off. For once, she welcomed the rain, if only for it to wash away her sorrow . . . and her guilt.

The girl had left. No one else was around. The time had come. The guilty would be punished.

888888888

He felt stiff, as if he'd been locked in a freezer or something. The scent of pine and dirt assaulted his nose and his vision kept blurring. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he couldn't figure out why. Then he realized that he was enclosed in some sort of plush, wooden box. With a panicked growl, he ripped through the wood and clawed his way through the dirt. Once he was free, he gulped in air, his body shivering and trembling in the cool, damp air.

'What happened to me? Why am I here?'

A large black bird flew towards him, causing him to defensively hold up his arm. The bird landed on a tree branch in front of him, and gazed at him expectantly.

"Follow," he whispered hoarsely. The bird took to the sky and he stumbled after it. His feet made squishing sounds as he walked, the rain streaming down his chiseled body. All the while, he felt something deep within him, that a great tragedy had happened somehow, but what eluded him.

888888888

Rin carefully navigated her way to Sango's Hot Dogs. It hadn't been easy for the girl, as the rain coming down had made it difficult for her to see, but she had enjoyed the challenge. She heard Officer Kouga Albrecht instructing Sango on how to a hot dog while the raven-haired woman complained about how the city needed something to shake it up. Rin smiled as she approached. The police officer had been her source of comfort since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been murdered a year ago.

"It's a Rin-monster!" Sango greeted with a smile as Rin sat in the chair next to Kouga.

"How do you steer that thing on a wet street?" Kouga inquired.

"Pure talent," she grinned. "Hi."

"Now, Rin, she's a genuine hot-dogger," the blue-eyed officer smirked, getting ready to take a puff off his cigar. "You want one?"

"You buying?"

"I'm buying," he nodded, inhaling.

"No onions, though." Rin made a face as Sango passed her a drink.

"No onions?" Kouga raised an eyebrow at her.

"They make you fart big time."

Sango and Kouga chuckled as Rin took a drink of her soda. This is how her life had been, a small bit of stability in a chaotic world that would leave the young to die if they couldn't fend for themselves.

'But it won't be like this forever,' she vowed. 'When I'm old enough, I'll leave here and make a new life for myself. Maybe I'll go to L.A. . . . find something that will make Inuyasha and Sesshomaru proud.'

888888888

Down the street, in a large building with the name "Arcade Games" in faded white letters, four men had broken in. Each man carried at least one weapon of some kind, usually a gun, each had dark hair and dark eyes, but each had a specific "talent" that they brought to their little group.

There was Bankotsu, a man who always carried a dozen blades with him. Sometimes even more. Then there was Jakotsu, the group's speed freak and pet monkey to the group's leader, Houjo. Houjo specialized in explosives. Finally there was Miroku, the group's monk and womanizer. If there were any youkai in the building, he'd be the one to immobilize them.

Without a word, Houjo handed each of his men some of the explosives then set about setting up his own. Once they were done, Houjo lit a cigarette.

"You know, Lake Eerie caught on fire once because of all the crap floating in it. Wish I could have seen it."

He whistled then, then set the timer on the main explosive. Bankotsu let out a whoop, and he and the other two set about smashing pinball machines. Then they quickly exited the building and headed for Houjo's car, a 1978 Thunderbird. They stopped in a circle around the car, and shouted out, "Fire it up! Fire it up!" Then they were off and driving away from the scene. Minutes later, an explosion could be heard . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru carefully made his way down the back alleys, heading towards a dilapidated, old building. The crow landed on a dumpster, next to an old pair of boots. As Sesshomaru picked them up, he noted they were in rather good condition then put them on his feet. After he'd done that, he looked up the building, up the fire escape to see where the crow had landed. All the way to the top.

Still shivering, he proceeded to climb up the fire escape, more than a little surprised to see that, despite the cold and stiffness of his limbs, he still had all of his agility. Within moments, he had reached the top floor and entered.

The building itself had seen better days. Papers and other pieces of garbage littered the floors. Doors hung off their hinges, but only one held his interest . . . the one with the yellow police tape around it.

'I know this place . . .'

The crow flew by him and into the apartment, landing on a support beam. Body shaking, Sesshomaru walked into the apartment and looked around.

Everything about it looked and felt familiar but nothing jarred his memories . . . until a scrawny, long-haired cat crept out of the shadows.

"Gabrielle," he murmured, reaching down to pick the cat up. How he knew the cat's name, he didn't know. He just knew.

Sesshomaru had just picked the cat up and had started to pet her when something flashed before his eyes . . . Gabrielle being picked up by some stranger . . . and biting the man . . . something she did to him. He staggered back, dropping the poor creature to the ground as another scene flashed before him.

_A young male had sat on the couch, a male with white puppy ears on the top of his head and silvery-white hair. He was playing a guitar and humming to himself when someone knocked on the door. Puzzled, he'd set the guitar to the side, had gotten to his feet and had made his way to the door._

"_Sesshomaru?"_

_He'd reached out to open the door when it crashed open, four men standing there. One of them threw a piece of paper at him, sending painful jolts of electricity surging through him. Before he could react or stop them, the men had entered the apartment, more of the seals landing on his body._

Sesshomaru's body jerked as pain coursed through him, the pain of the talismans . . . the pain of being beaten down . . . the pain of being violated by all four men . . . Then he heard his own voice.

"_Inuyasha?"_

_He ran into the apartment as pain blossomed in his right shoulder. Under normal circumstances, such a wound wouldn't have stopped him. But it wasn't a normal situation. One of the men assaulting his brother was a dark monk . . . the blade had been laced with poison and a curse. Sesshomaru heard his brother's voice calling out to him, his tone weak and sad._

"_Sesshomaru . . ."_

_When the men had made sure Inuyasha couldn't get up to fight them, they turned their attention to Sesshomaru once more. Before he could slash at them with his claws, two of them grabbed his arms and dragged him to the large bay window. They stretched his arms out and held him while their leader pointed a gun at him . . . and fired, his body falling out the window . . ._

Sesshomaru swung back in and landed gracefully on his feet. He glanced at his hands to see a severe cut over each palm . . . which healed almost instantly, faster than his youkai blood could have ever healed him. A cold and harsh realization settled over him. They had died. He and his brother had died . . . because they had cared. They had cared about the people who lived in that building and had wanted to make it a better place for them . . . but he had no names for them. Just faces . . . and scents . . .

888888888

Houjo had to laugh as he pulled into the parking lot of The Pit. Tonight had been a very good night for he and his boys. Of course, it helped that they had the backing of the most powerful drug dealer and landlord in all of Detroit. Naraku. And they had some time before he had to report to Naraku. They could relax for a while and have a few drinks. He patted the bullets he carried in his pocket. Some fun and some drinks. A test of courage. Something that they could all use to unwind.

The four of them went inside to their usual table. Miroku's girlfriend, Kagura, glanced at them as they entered and smiled. Immediately, she was there and taking their orders.

'Time to play,' Houjo smirked, handing the bullets out . . .

888888888

Picture after picture landed on the smooth surface of the vanity. It had belonged to someone, a female . . . his brother's fiancé. He knew that when he'd touched it. But that had not been painful in and of itself. The pictures had been.

With each picture came a memory. Each memory was punctuated by the events that had taken his brother's life and his own. He'd given his brother a ring . . . a family ring that indicated who their family was . . . Inuyasha had nearly burnt their apartment down trying to fix dinner one night . . . whenever he saw his brother's eyes, he saw the love and admiration his brother had held for him, even when they'd had a disagreement. So many memories . . .

Finally, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. Rage had filled him, rage at the loss of such a valuable life. Revenge began to consume his thoughts. With a loud and feral growl, he punched the mirror of the vanity, no longer acknowledging the pain that erupted in his hand. Pain was his friend now. Sesshomaru opened one of the drawers to the vanity and pulled out a container of white make-up.

Inuyasha had done some theater work at some point. His brother had always been creative, and his band had started to gain popularity thanks to his guitar work and writing. He'd done some acting between gigs, having brought home various props and the make-up. Tonight, that make-up would be Sesshomaru's disguise . . . a pale, deathly face made paler . . . eyes darkened.

Sesshomaru rummaged about for a different shirt to wear. His enemies wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late . . . Tonight, revenge would be his.


	4. Chapter 4

'Why am I alive?'

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, that question had arisen. It had seemed strange to him that he was alive when he had died. How long ago, he didn't know. He just knew that he had. However, Sesshomaru paid it no heed. He had a mission to complete, a death to avenge. His brother's death.

Inuyasha had not deserved to die. Not in the manner that he had. It had been brutal and un-dignifying for someone as noble as his brother had been. They may not have had the life to prove it but his brother had truly been noble.

'Always thinking of others, always wanting to help . . . Father would have been proud of him.'

Ahead of him flew the crow that had led him back to his old apartment. They were both searching . . . they knew who they needed to find, who they needed to kill to right the injustice of his and his brother's deaths . . .

He saw what the crow saw. It was leading him, guiding him . . .

To his first victim.

With a lethal grace that would have rivaled his father's, Sesshomaru leapt from building to building, following the crow. He knew the city . . . yet it seemed so foreign to him. Nothing had changed since his death yet everything had changed. Sesshomaru knew it just as he knew that he had died. He didn't care anymore. He only had one thing to correct and he would do so . . . with the deadly efficiency that had been graced upon his species. And he'd relish in his enemies' demise.

'For you, Inuyasha . . . for the life that you could have had . . .'

The crow landed on a building, showing him where his victim was. The dark-haired man was walking down an alley way, his braid swishing behind him as he leaned over a fire in a barrel to light a cigarette. He didn't seem to happy about something but then Sesshomaru didn't care.

Tonight, Bankotsu died.

888888888

Kouga blinked at the scene before him then shook his head. It was rather gruesome. Bankotsu, one of Houjo's monkey henchmen, had . . . well, he'd received the same treatment he'd always given his murder victims. Not that anyone had been able to prove anything when it came to Bankotsu's killing spree but they'd always known who he'd killed.

'Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy,' Kouga thought, taking a drag off his cigarette. Being wolf youkai, he didn't necessarily like the smells of smoke and pollution but he'd taken up smoking when he was a pup. It had been something that had driven his mate, Ayame, nuts. He'd never been able to stop, though, and had picked up shortly after the deaths of two inuyoukai a year ago. Now that he was now single . . .well, he didn't have anyone to really worry about, other than Rin.

'Who could've done this, though? I'd say it was a turf hit but it looks so much more personal than that. So strange . . .'

Of course, in the air, there had been the scent of death and something else. Something very familiar to the wolf but he couldn't place it. He took a deep sniff, trying to place that tantalizingly familiar scent.

"Christ, what the hell happened here!"

Kouga fought back a groan as he turned to face his commanding officer, the one who had gotten him demoted in the first place, homicide detective Suikotsu. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and crushed it out.

"Homicide," he replied glibly. "What does it look like?"

"Shut the fuck up, Albrecht," came the growl. "Have you I.Ded the vic yet?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Bankotsu. Liked to play with knives. Guess he liked to play with them a little too much."

"Very fucking funny," Suikotsu snapped, huffing a little. October always tended to get a little chilly but that wasn't the reason why the detective huffed. Kouga knew that Suikotsu didn't want him there. Still, he wasn't about to leave. Not when he had a job to do. He glanced around the crime scene once more.

"You know," he stated, pulling out another cigarette, "it could be a turf hit but it doesn't look like the usual gang-banger hit. It's strange, to say the least."

"Well, thank you for your input," Suikotsu sneered, "but no one really asked you. You're a beat cop. So go. Be a beat cop." His gaze then traveled to one of the buildings. "What the hell is that?"

Kouga glanced at it as well, having saw it earlier. To him, it looked like a rather large bird – a crow, to be exact – painted in blood on the wall. Given the smell of it, it was Bankotsu's blood.

"It's blood," Kouga replied, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag off it. "But I suppose you'll write it up as 'graffiti.'"

"Get the hell off my crime scene," Suikotsu growled. Kouga shot him a dirty look and flicked some cigarette ash onto the floor. So much for compassion amongst police officers.

He'd just walked several blocks away from the scene, and they'd just removed Bankotsu's body from the alley, when another explosion rocked the night . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru strode calmly out of Giddeon's Pawn Shop as it exploded and became engulfed in flames. The bastard running the shop had deserved it, in Sesshomaru's opinion, especially for the crimes that he had committed.

Oh, the shop owner had not actually committed the crimes himself but he had aided in them. By buying everything that Bankotsu brought into him, he helped. Sesshomaru glanced at the ring he held in his hand and let out a soft sigh.

Inuyasha.

Everything came down to his brother. The way he had killed Bankotsu . . . he still saw the human's face leering over him. It wasn't him but it was . . . the guitar, the family ring, and now Bankotsu's jacket . . . they reminded him of the torment Inuyasha had suffered after he'd stepped out for a few moments.

His trip to the pawn shop hadn't been for just the ring he'd given to Inuyasha before the boy had proposed to Kagome. Sesshomaru had needed information, information that Bankotsu had not been willing to reveal. Of course, the human had run out of breath before any more information could be given.

'I have what I came for,' he thought, stuffing the ring back into his pocket. He'd have to find a more appropriate home for it but for now . . .he was content to have it back in his possession. A familiar scent came to him on a the slight breeze that had picked up, alerting him to the presence of another.

"Halt!" the command rang out.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the blue-eyed wolf youkai before him. The badge on his breast gave him away. A gun was pointed at him.

"I thought the police always said freeze," he smiled wanly, heading for the male. The gun aimed at him didn't bother him in the least. The shopkeeper had already tried to shoot him and had gotten nowhere.

"Yeah, well, I am the police and I say halt," came the reply. "Now don't move or you're dead."

"And I say I'm dead but I move," Sesshomaru stated, stopping within a few inches of the gun. "Shoot me if you must . . . Officer Albrecht." He said the name with a slight bow, though he never took his eyes off the wolf once.

"Are you high? Walking into a gun like that?" The wolf radiated disbelief and shock, to which Sesshomaru had to smile. He moved away to sit down on the sidewalk. He needed to rest for a brief moment. Then he was on to his next victim.

"I am neither . . . you do not remember me, do you?"

"I think I'd remember a face like yours," the wolf snarled, keeping his gun trained on Sesshomaru.

"Well then . . . do you remember Inuyasha Draeven?"

"Inuyasha Draeven's dead, my friend. He died over a year ago," the officer pointed out, sending a sharp, painful stab into Sesshomaru's heart. A year. They had been dead for a year. Still, he wasn't about to let anything show. He never let anything show. If anything, he was a killing machine, his skills honed beyond compare. A cold smile graced his lips.

"Well, do you know a man named Houjo?" he inquired with a chuckle. "He had a friend who played with knives. Like the jacket?" His fingers slid along the edges of the leather coat he'd taken from Bankotsu. The police officer's eyes widened in realization.

"You're the one who killed Bankotsu," he said, his hands never wavering.

"He died over a year ago, the moment he touched Inuyasha. They're all dead. They just don't know it yet."

The sound of some looters near the pawn shop caught the wolf's attention and he shouted something to them. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to slip away and disappear into the night.

888888888

Kouga couldn't believe it. He absolutely could not believe it. The pawnshop, which had been owned by one Jaken Giddeon, had just been blown to hell and, from the flames of the building, he'd seen a familiar face. A very familiar face. His mind, however, had refused to register what he'd been seeing. Then the words that had been traded . . . he had no doubts that more were going to die tonight.

He turned around to say something more from the strangely familiar man only to see that he'd disappeared. To say that it had him freaked would have been an understatement. For a moment, he questioned if what he'd seen had been real.

"Great, Kouga," he murmured to himself. "A guy shows up painted like a mime from hell and he disappears into the night. At least he didn't do that walking against the wind shit . . . I hate that."

Still, some of the words that had been said lingered in the air. Bankotsu dead . . . he died a year ago when he'd attacked Inuyasha Draeven, the youngest son to a wealthy business youkai. Everyone involved had died . . . what had the stranger meant by that?

'Better yet . . . who is he? Is he . . .?'

Kouga blinked then shook his head. There was only one for him to find out. He just hoped that Ayame would grant him the favour he intended to ask.


End file.
